Molly Wingert
Molly Wingert is the supporting protagonist of "Donkey Kong Country Escapades," an ally to Team DK, and Simon's love interest. Voices * Yōko Maki (Japanese; Tween; As Yoko Maki) * Eri Itō (Japanese; Adult) * Hayden Panettiere (English; Tween) * Paige O’Hara (English; Adult) * Anais Portillo (Latin American Spanish; Tween) * Diana Santos (Latin American Spanish; Adult) * Olivia Caneda (Castilian Spanish; Tween) * Inès Moraleda (Castilian Spanish; Adult) * Paula Ribó (Catalan; Tween) * Inès Moraleda (Catalan; Adult) * Camille Donda (French; Tween) * Julie Turin (French; Adult) * Stéfanie Dolan (Canadian French; Tween) * Violette Chauveau (Canadian French; Adult) * Shiv-Aviv Hommelsheim (German; Tween) * Jana Werner (German; Adult) * Veronica Puccio (Italian; Tween) * Laura Boccanera (Italian; Adult) * Sandra de Castro (Portuguese; Tween) * Carla de Sá (Portuguese; Adult) * Luisa Palomanes (Brazilian Portuguese; Tween) * Adriana Torres (Brazilian Portuguese; Adult) * Lín Zhǐ-Yáng (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Tween) * Liú Xiǎo-Yún (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Adult) * Wú Xiǎo-Lěi (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Tween) * Xuē Bái (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Adult) * Lam Siu-Bo (Cantonese Chinese; Tween; As Bonnie Lam) * Gwok Bik-Jan (Cantonese Chinese; Adult; As Peggy Gwok) * Lee Seon-Yeong (Korean; Tween) * Seong You-Jin (Korean; Adult) * Sarah Juel Werner (Danish; Tween) * Louise Fribo (Danish; Adult) * Pip Pellens (Dutch; Tween) * Joke de Kruijf (Dutch; Adult) * Mia Kihl (Swedish; Tween) * Sofia Källgren (Swedish; Adult) * Halla Vilhjálmsdóttir (Icelandic; Tween) * Selma Björnsdóttir (Icelandic; Adult) * Sarah MacDonald Berge (Norwegian; Tween; As Sarah Macdonald Berge) * Merethe Trøan (Norwegian; Adult) * Netnapa Hanrojanawut (Thai; Tween) * Chanjira Nimpitakpong (Thai; Adult) * Irina Obrezkova (Russian; Tween) * Saule Iskakova (Russian; Adult) * Zofia Jaworowska (Polish; Tween; As Zosia Jaworowska) * Jolanta Wilk (Polish; Adult) * Iina Kuustonen (Finnish; Tween) * Mervi Hiltunen (Finnish; Adult) * Kelly Bánlaki (Hungarian; Tween) * Judit Kocsis (Hungarian; Adult) * Evelína Nikóliza (Greek; Tween) * Krísti Stassinopoúlou (Greek; Adult) * Anna Shpitz (Hebrew; Tween) * Rinat Gabay (Hebrew; Adult) * Shorouq Al-Sharif (Arabic; Tween) * Liqaa El-Khamisy (Arabic; Adult) Story Descriptions Molly is a 12 year old girl with short gold chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white v-neck cropped tanktop, a purple flowing knee-length skirt, white socks, and blue slip-on shoes. At age 18, Molly wears a purple short-sleeved knee-length dress with poofy sleeves and white neck and sleeve rims, a white sash around her waist, clear lavender stockings, and blue ballet slippers, yet retains her short gold chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. During the fall season, her outerwear is a purple long-sleeved, knee-length dress coat and a white newsboy cap. In both fall and winter, her outfit is a white long-sleeved fleece pullover, purple pants, and blue boots. Her winter outerwear is a purple snow hat with a white pom-pom, a pink long-sleeved coat, fuchsia snow pants, white mittens, a purple scarf, and blue boots. When going out in the rain, she wears a yellow long-sleeved raincoat, a yellow rain hat, and yellow boots. At night, she wears a pale yellow short-sleeved loose nightshirt and pale yellow long pajama pants, and sometimes wears pale blue slippers in the spring. Her pajamas consist a purple short-sleeved silk long nightgown with poofy sleeves and a pale purple neck and sleeve rims, and sometimes wears purple slippers in the summer. Her pajamas are a light yellow long-sleeved nightgown with a white Peter Pan collar, a pink neck ribbon, and light yellow sleeve rims and gold yellow long pajama pants with gold yellow ankle rims, and sometimes wears brown ballet-styled slippers in both the fall and the winter. Her party outfit is a purple short-sleeved party dress with poofy sleeves, a pale purple satin sash tied in a ribbon around her waist, clear lavender stockings, frilly purple gloves, and a purple sunhat with an assortment of flowers in it, and sometimes carries a purple silk purse. At a royal ball, she wears a purple short-sleeved ballroom dress with poofy shoulder sleeves, purple shoes, purple arm gloves, and a purple beaded necklace. When going swimming, she wears a purple two piece bikini. When going to church, she wears a yellow long-sleeved dress with a yellow collar flap with white lining, white sleeve rims, and a white sash tied in a ribbon around her waist, white stockings, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her Halloween costume is a doctor costume consisting a white short-sleeved button-up minidress, a white cap with a red cross symbol on it, and white shoes. Personality Relationships Episode Appearances Season 1 * Christmas Specials *Donkey Kong Country Escapades: A Christmas Special Movies * Donkey Kong Country Escapades: The Movie Trivia *Molly is in junior high, but she’s in 8th grade due to skipping a grade. *In Seasons 1-3, Molly starts out as a tween. Yet, in Season 3’s last episode, Season 4’s first episode and the very beginning and very end of the movie, she is an adult, while in the rest of Season 4 and the movie, she is a tween. *Her favorite school subjects are math and science. *Her least favorite school subject is history. *She doesn’t get along with her mother and brother like she does with her father and grandfather. Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Protagonists